


Strawberry Man

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Has a Motorcycle, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Mention - Freeform, Sweet, all the happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! Thanks for reading! If y'all like my work, you can follow me on tumblr @strawberrybucky





	Strawberry Man

Everyday he ordered the same thing. One strawberry shortcake with extra whipped cream. Now you weren't judging, everyone liked a good shortcake occasionally. Okay, maybe you were judging a little. The guy was by no means the type you expected to be obsessed with strawberry shortcake. His shoulders were so wide he almost had to turn sideways to fit through the bakery door. 

At 11 am, just like clockwork, he strolled through the door and made his way to the counter. Over the weeks, you had learned the man's name was Bucky. So when he reached the counter you said, “Hi Bucky! Good morning.”

He smiled, and wasn't that a sight. “Good morning to you too Y/N.”

“What can I get for you?”

“I'll take a strawberry shortcake with extra whipped cream.”

As usual. You smiled, “Coming right up.”

You prepared his dessert and handed him the box, “That'll be $3.50.”

He said, “Thank you! Have a good rest of your day.” Then he handed you the money, flashed a smile and headed for the door. 

“Sure thing! You too, Bucky.”

Only after he was long gone did you notice his wallet on the counter.

You didn't want him to think it was really lost and freak out, so you decided some snooping wouldn't be morally wrong. Maybe you'd find a phone number. Or some interesting information about your mystery strawberry man. You opened his wallet and thumbed through the cards. A couple credit cards, his driver's license, and a faded picture of two little boys, one of which looked suspiciously like Bucky. Finally, you found a business card. Jackpot. Mr. Bucky Barnes, photographer. Huh. That wasn't at all what you expected, but what did you know? You switched off your open sign, and went to the back to find your phone. After you dialed his number, he picked up on the third ring.

“Bucky Barnes speaking. Are you calling about booking an event?”

“Oh gosh, I'm sorry. This is probably your work number. It's just, you left your wallet on my counter this morning, and I didn't want you to freak out thinking it was lost. Well, I guess it is lost, just not lost forev-. Okay I'm rambling now. But I just wanted to let you know.”

“Y/N?”

“Oh! Yes! Yes it's me. Sorry.”

“You're okay. Thank you for letting me know. Would you want to, um, meet me for dinner later? So I can get my wallet, and repay you for your amazing food.”

You could hear the smile in his voice, and it made you smile yourself. “Sure Bucky. That'd be great.”

“Okay, awesome! I'll text this number with details?”

“That works.”

“Great. See you tonight Y/N.”

“See you Bucky.”

You had to bite your lip to keep the grin off your face. A few seconds later, you heard your phone ding. 

Hey, it's Bucky. Does 7 at Russo’s work?

Hi! Yeah that sounds great!

Wonderful! I'll meet you at the bakery. See you then doll :)

You barely made it through the rest of your day. It was crazy that you were so excited. All he wanted to do was perform a kind gesture, you were the one that had created this flirtation.

Seven, insanely long, hours later Bucky walked through your door. You had changed your clothes, to avoid walking around all night covered in flour stains, but you were still underdressed. Bucky looked fresh out of a magazine in his maroon long sleeved button down. 

“Hey there,” Bucky said. “It's good to see you.”

“It's good to see you too Bucky.”

A blush started to creep up his neck, “You look lovely, doll.”

You smiled, “Thank you. You're not so bad yourself.”

“You ready to go?”

You grabbed your purse. “I think so, yeah.” 

He offered you his arm, and you took it.

When you got outside you only saw your car and a motorcycle. “Oh, you have a motorcycle?”

“Yeah. I hope you don't mind. If you do that's fine, we can take your car.”

“No it's okay. I've never been on one though, so go easy on me.”

He chuckled, “Don't worry. I'll take good care of you.”

The two of you got on and started towards the restaurant. You only dug your fingers into his sides from pure horror twice. The other times it was only because he was pretty. You couldn't help it, he was lovely.

When you arrived at the restaurant, the two of you walked inside. Bucky walked up to the host, and attempted to get you a table. It didn't go so well.

“Could we get a table for two please?”

“What's the name?”

“Barnes?”

“I don't see a reservation.”

“Oh. Um, we don't have one.”

“Then we don't have a table for you.”

Bucky gaped, “Seriously?” 

“I'm afraid that's the policy. After three pm, tables are only available through a reservation. You can make a reservation for another day, and we'll be glad to seat the two of you. Otherwise, please step away from the desk.”

“I can't just make one now?”

“I'm afraid not sir.”

Things didn't appear they were going to turn around, so you interjected, “Bucky it's okay really. We can just go back to the bakery.”

His head whipped around to face you, “Are you, are you sure?”

“Yes, of course. I'll fix something for us.” You could tell he was embarrassed, so as you led him away from the desk you added, “Don't worry about it Bucky. I make really good spaghetti anyway.”

The pair of you got back on his bike, and he took you back to your bakery. You got off and walked inside, where he continued to apologize profusely.

“I'm so sorry. I feel terrible. It's just like me to have no plan.”

“It's okay, really,” you smiled. “Could you pass me that apron?”

Bucky turned and handed the apron to you.

“Is Italian still okay with you?,” you questioned. “My spaghetti is pretty good, but I don't know that it comes close to Russo’s.”

“That's perfect, Y/N. Thank you.”

You worked in silence for a while until Bucky asked, “So, how did you start cooking?”

“Actually my grandmother taught me. I know most people are all ‘You have to go to school to be successful blah blah blah’ but sometimes all you need is a little hard work. I just paid attention to her, and I gained all the skills I needed to open this place.” You turned to stir the sauce and asked, “Your turn. What got you into pictures?”

“That's amazing. I guess I kind of have my own business, but I don't think I'd have the guts to open a bakery. You're doing so well with it too.” You thanked him and he continued, “It was really more my friend Steve's thing at first. He's an artist, and he needed something steady to make some money. I filled in for him for this kid’s graduation pictures, and I was kind of hooked after that. It's probably something about capturing a moment like that for somebody. They’re always so happy when you give them their prints.”

“I totally get that. When I bake somebody’s wedding cake or their kid’s birthday cake, and they come pick it up I always love to watch their face light up,” you said with a smile. “How’d you meet Steve?”

Bucky laughed, “That’s a short story actually. I’ve known the punk since we were kids. He was real scrawny back then, and people saw him as an easy target. He was always getting in fights. The problem was that he had no concept of when to quit. I used to think he liked getting punched.” You both chuckled at that and he continued, “I defended him one day, and we’ve been best friends ever since.”

“Okay now I’m just picturing a tinier you fighting with somebody, and it’s honesty gotta be the cutest thing ever.” Bucky tried to glare at you, but he couldn’t manage it and started laughing. “Seriously though, that’s really sweet.”

By the time you finished talking, the food was done. You had a table set up in the back for breaks, so the two of you set up the food there. You talked for what felt like hours about everything. From your childhood to his favorite movies and everything in between.

Finally you said, “Can I ask one more question?”

He nodded, “Shoot.”

“Everyday you get a strawberry shortcake, and I’ve always wondered why?”

Bucky chuckled, “I guess you noticed, huh?”

“Kinda hard not to.”

“Well, my Mom loved to bake, and she made the best shortcake in all of Brooklyn,” he laughed. “Steve tried yours once and recommended it to me. And yours is the only one I’ve ever tasted that even came close. She died a few years back, and I guess I got a little addicted.”

You reached for his hand where it lay on the table. “There's no harm in indulging memories Bucky.”

“I guess you're right. Although, it does make a guy feel a little strange coming in to order a shortcake from a pretty girl everyday.” 

Pretty? He thought you were pretty? 

You chuckled, “I never thought it was all that weird. Only a little.”

That got him to laugh in earnest, and you felt gifted just to have witnessed it.

“I appreciate that.”

“I’m happy to help. You want dessert or are you done?”

Bucky looked a little nervous but said, “A strawberry shortcake? If you wouldn’t mind.”

You grinned, “Sure thing Bucky.”

The two of you gathered up your plates, and you got everything ready to go in the dishwasher later. As you got everything out and started baking it was silent, but you could feel Bucky’s eyes on you. Boring holes into the back of your skull.

It didn't take long. Shortcake wasn't all that complicated after all. You placed one cake in front of Bucky, and received more than you bargained for in response. His lips on yours.

When you broke apart, he said, “I'm so sorry. Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that. God. I'll just go. Thank you for this, tonight I mean it's been great.” He moved to get up so you grabbed his wrist.

“Bucky? You don't need to go. It's okay.”

“B-but, I just kissed you?”

“You did.”

“It's just, I really like you. You've always been so sweet to me, even though you probably thought I was nuts. And tonight I've had such a good time. You're so funny, and you're gorgeous. You're everything I never thought I'd get to have and now I'm rambling. I'm just gonna shu-”

You had to cut him off. It wasn't that you weren't enjoying what he was saying, but you had to let him know you liked him too. So you pressed your lips to his.

When you broke apart, he was blushing. 

“I like you too dork.”

His beautiful face broke out into a grin. “Did you just call me dork?”

“I did, but a very cute dork.”

He giggled. The big beefy man in your kitchen giggled. He wrapped you in a hug, “I really like you.”

“I really like you too.”

“Hands down the best night ever. Now I get first come first serve access to your shortcakes all the time.”

You laughed, and buried your head in his chest. “You're welcome to them Bucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! Thanks for reading! If y'all like my work, you can follow me on tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
